warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Warhammer 40k Wiki:Rules
Welcome! To the Warhammer 40K Wiki! We hope that you enjoy the quality and detailed content presented here on the Warhammer 40,000 universe. When adding content to this wiki or interacting with other users, please conduct yourself in a respectful and mature manner. To help facilitate your conduct on this wiki, we have laid out here a few rules and guidelines that everyone is expected to abide by. This includes both the Warhammer 40K Wiki as well as Fandom's own established rules and policies. As a contributor to the Warhammer 40k Wiki, you agree to follow these rules as laid down by the Administrators of this site, and agree to accept the consequences should you break them. We strongly suggest that you take the time to read through these rules and understand them before making any contributions. If you are confused by one of the rules, or you need clarification, please do not hesitate to ask one of our knowledgeable and helpful wiki Administrators & Moderators. Games Workshop Affiliation First and foremost this web site is completely unofficial and in NO WAY endorsed by Games Workshop Limited or Fantasy Flight Games. Content created on this wiki is the intellectual property of Games Workshop and Fantasy Flight Games, who retain legal rights and privileges over any all things related to the Warhammer 40,000 universe, per Games Workshop's official Intellectual Property Policy Creating Content When creating content for this wiki please refer to Creating Content policy. When creating an article ensure you abide by the following: *You may contribute to this wiki by copying Wikipedia articles to this wiki word for word as long as you follow the guidelines as set in the policy: Copying Articles from Wikipedia *You may utilise Lexicanum, as they are an excellent resource and one of the web's oldest wikis in regards to all things Warhammer 40,000 universe-related. However, please ensure that YOU DO NOT copy and paste those articles here word for word. *Posted content does not contradict canon (See: Canon Policy) *Content is written with proper spelling and grammar (See: Spell Checking Policy) *Please DO NOT create new categories or add categories to a page without first checking with a moderator or Administrator to determine whether they will fit within our existing category system. *Please DO NOT post articles or create portions of articles with game mechanical information or statistics. It will be deleted by Administrator fiat. *Please DO NOT post fan-made content (Fanon) as this wiki deals with official Games Workshop, Fantasy Flight Games and Black Library material and publications only. (See: Fan-Made Content Policy) Strictly Forbidden Now it's time to get serious. Here on the Warhammer 40,000 Wiki we like to pride ourselves on being professional and conducting ourselves as mature adults. Though this wiki might contain mature themes and content, there are certain things that are strictly forbidden and should NEVER be posted on this wiki! Breaking these established rules will be deemed a Moderate Offense and will result in an imminent punishment by this wiki's Administrators. (See: Banning Policy) *'Advertising' - Advertising personal product(s), websites or anything else on this wiki is strictly forbidden. If you wish to have something advertised, please contact the Fandom Community staff to have your advertisement placed on a Fandom controlled advertisement slot. If you attempt to spam links to redundant external sites, this will be deemed a Minor Offense and will be dealt with as such. *'Fanon Content' - This wiki is for established canon for the Warhammer 40,000 universe as established by Games Workshop and its subsidiaries. If you wish to create your own fanon-made material you can do so at these two Warhammer 40,000 fanon wikis: Warhammer 40k Fanon & Warhammer 40,000 Fanon *'Pornography' - In accordance with the established policies of the Fandom Community, you are NOT ALLOWED to post sexually explicit material on this wiki. While some mature and adult-themed content exists on this wiki (Slaanesh-related artwork for example), such pieces are always official canon artwork. *'Improper Use of Profile Page' - Here on the Warhammer 40k Wiki we expect everyone to conduct themselves as mature adults. As such certain uses of one's profile page are forbidden. For example: posting a list of Users or Admins & Mods that you like/dislike or posting sarcastic, hurtful and disparaging remarks on someone's Talk Page, in Chat or a Blog post, WILL NOT be allowed. Anything along these lines will immediately be removed and the user will be warned and/or permanently banned for violating the Harassment/Intimidating Behavior Policy. No-Tolerance Policy for Harassment or Flaming Obviously any content that contains swear words or other off-colour sentiments will be deleted immediately by Administrator fiat and will result in a permanent ban against the editor that wrote them without warning. The Warhammer 40k Wiki is a place for mature themes and content but we do not tolerate open crudeness. If you would not say it in front of your mother, do not say it here. Any harassment, personal disparagement, use of racial, religious or ethnic slurs against another editor, Administrator or Moderator, personal attacks upon an editor, Administrator, or Moderator or outright trolling will result in an immediate and permanent ban from this wiki, as we have a no-tolerance policy for this kind of behaviour. Conduct yourself in a mature and professional manner. If you have a disagreement with another editor, particularly with an Administrator, about an action taken against something you have edited or a standing wiki policy, express your concern forthrightly and maturely, without resort to sarcasm, inappropriate language or attempts to humiliate simply to achieve an emotional payback for yourself. Failure to do so in your online communications will be viewed as a violation of our anti-harassment policy and you will be permanently banned. Remember, the Administrators, Moderators and long-standing editors here have dedicated many, in some cases thousands of hours of their time, free of charge, to get this once-abandoned wiki back on its feet. Show some respect for both their efforts and your own by keeping it clean and focused on making this the best repository for ''Warhammer 40,000'' lore on the Internet. Talk Page Insults or Harassment All editors of the Warhammer 40k Wiki are expected to operate according to mature, professional standards of conduct and behaviour. Any unwanted insulting language or verbal harassment of any kind directed from one editor to another or to an Administrator on the Talk Pages or other public pages of the wiki will result in an immediate and permanent ban from the wiki by the Administrators against the offending editor. This is a one-strike policy with no appeal; certain types of behaviour are simply not tolerated. Chat Policy Here at the Warhammer 40k Wiki we have an online chat that can be utilised by our users. This is meant for brainstorming ideas, having discussions or just catching up on current events. When utilising the chat, please adhere to the established rules. These rules are to be followed at all times. Violation of any of these rules may result in being kicked from chat or even a temporary ban. (See: Chat Policy) Execution of the Permanent Ban Due to legitimate concerns about overzealous use of the permanent ban, editors will receive a warning from an Administrator or Moderator before any permanent ban is enacted against them in cases other than vandalism, spamming, or harassment. This warning will explain what they have done wrong, and will provide an explanation of how they can avoid a similar error in the future. Failure to comply in good faith may result in a temporary ban from wiki activities. Repeated failure to conform will result in a permanent ban. (See: Banning Policy) No Exemptions! The established rules on this wiki are applied to all users, Administrators and Moderators, regardless of their status or position or the amount of time spent on this wiki. For example: Being a member of this wiki for over three years does not make a person "special" or "exempt" from the established rules. Favoritism will not be shown to any users of this wiki, including senior members of this wiki's staff. The breaking of any of these rules will result in warnings and/or temporary or even permanent bans. Category:W Category:Policy